Feliciano Vargas- Life with Lovino
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, or Italy, has gotten a dairy from Hungary on his birthday. In it he with write about his amazing adventures with tomato box fairies, or he would like to. With a hypocritical brother and a crush, this may be proven hard. Gerita, Spamano, Prucan, Pruhun, and USUK. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao guys~!**

**Okay, so this is Italy's diary. Find out how he deals with his extremely hypocritical brother, Lovino or Romano. He also has a 'small' crush on Ludwig or Germany. This fanfiction has Gerita, Spamano, Prucan, Pruhun, and USUK.**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Yesterday was me and Lovi's birthday. Hungary gave me a diary to write down stuff. I'm using it right now so we can see how this works. Germany and Japan got me a picture. It was of all of the axis having a good time. Lovi got me art supplies, because he knows how much I love art. The BTT got me vodka... Never touching that...  
We all had fun at the party and had cake. I made pasta for everyone, which had to be my favourite part of the day. After the party was done, I begged Lovi to let Germany to stay the night. After a lot of arguing, and Spain bribing Lovi, I got Germany to stay. Spain stayed with Romano in our room and Germany and I went to the guest room.  
I snuggled up to Germany. He was very warm. He had a small smile on his face as I looked up. I fell asleep almost instantly.  
When I got up in the morning, Germany had to leave for work. Lovi and Spain still hadn't come down stairs. I got worried and went to go check on them.  
I slowly creaked open the door, before turning to see Lovino kissing Spain. _Kissing_! "HYPOCRITE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Roma's head snapped up. He blushed, "Shut up! This bastard was the one who started it, dammit!" "Don't lie, Lovi!" Spain said. "Hola Ita-chan!" I stood at the door in shock, before a very angry Lovino Vargas came at me, and shoved me out the door. I started to cry as he slammed the door.  
Angry,  
Feliciano Vargas

* * *

**Okay, got to swim really fast tomorrow. It is my last day of swimming and I have to go to bed early. Not really happy about that, but still really exited!**

**Ciao~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**

**(P.S. I do not own Hetalia, but I would love to!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I don't think Germany is going to be allowed over any time soon. Romano has been really angry with me a lot lately. I don't think he's ever been on good terms with Germany, and this just makes matters worse! I really want Germany over again! D:

Spain has been 'over excited', as Lovi calls it, lately. I saw him at the market looking at a little jewelry store. I wonder why? Spain's not a girl, and neither is Lovi. Why would he be buying jewelry. Maybe Roma is right in saying that I'm a 'confused piece of bull shit'. I don't want to be a confused piece of bull shit! :,(. Maybe he is getting it for Belgium. They are still good friends.

I felt really bad when I saw England and America today. They looked really happy together, and it made me think of Germany. I really miss him, and it's only been a few hours! Gah!

Forever hopeless,

Feliciano Vargas

* * *

**I guess that I'm just going to be updating all of my stories on the same day now. Well, works out then I guess...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Once again, I didn't want to stay at home with Romano. I've been missing Germany more than ever in the past few days than a normal person should be. I walked down the square. Spain was not there this time, which I suppose is a good thing. Later today, him and Romano are going over to Spain's house for dinner. I don't know how long they'll be over for, but I might be able to sneak to Germany's house.

I looked into one of the gelato restaurants. We were in Italy, so this was very common, but this happened to be my favourite and the most popular. Inside I saw Prussia, Germany's older brother, sitting with Hungary on one arm and Canada on the other. They were both glaring daggers at each other, but Canada was a bit more kind about it. Eventually, Prussia got tried of the two not paying any attention to him, so he said, "Relax, guys. There is enough of the awesome me to go around! What you should really be fighting over, is who gets to come to my house afterwards..."

The two stared at each other for a bit, but I had had enough eaves dropping, and continued walking. I eventually neared the edge of the village, when my heart went wildfire. A big tall and muscular man with slicked back blond hair and a pair of very bright blue eyes. He saw me as well, and shoved something into his pocket and I walked over, "Doistu? What is in your pocket~?"

"Nothing, Feliciano, and we're in public. _Use human names!_" he hissed the last part into my ear.

"Oh! Sorry, Ludwig!" I said smiling at him, "Lovino's going out for dinner, so could I possibly come over to your house for a little bit?"

"I don't see why not..." he replied with his thick German accent. I hugged and thanked him before running back home and prepared myself to keep this news from Lovi...

Scared but exited,

Feliciano Vargas


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"strongHi~ Well, some stuff happened. I broke my arm. Can't do really anything. This puts my cosplay channel back as well. I was planning on starting one this summer with some friends for YouTube, but now, due to stupid gym, I will just be filming everyone for 6 weeks plus. Not only that, but I suck at spelling. Like, terribly. I had to look a word up in the dictionary, but since I didn't know how to spell it, I just had to keep looking. I eventually asked my teacher for help and she said, "I'm not helping you look something up in the dictionary. If you don't know how to spell that, then you shouldn't be in this advanced class." DUDE?! WHAT THE HECK?! She really got me upset. I ended up having to read an entire portion of the English dictionary twice. TWICE! I still couldn't find it. Eventually, a friend helped, but wow... Oh well, that's my rant. How 'bout I stop ranting and start writing this story I haven't updated in ages./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;".~*~./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dear Book That I Write My Feelings In,/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ludwig brought me to his house. He fed me dinner and it tasted alright. His food is always a little blad... Oh well, he can't be helped. I'm actually starting to get a bit worried. I've been gone for quiet a while... Lovi might be back home by now... I guess a little bit longer couldn't hurt~/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I enjoyed every bit of my time at Ludwig's, and I am currently sitting in my car, too scared to go home. It's around 7:00. I've missed bed time... I've probably made Lovi loose sleep too, and I know how important that is to him. Wish me luck.../p  
p style="text-align: center;".~*~./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Oh no... Lovi is FUMING. I am locked in the bathroom, crying, and calling Ludwig. He'll get here faster than emergancy services. Oh crap. He broke the door down. With Spain's axe too! He should take better care of other people's things! Here he comes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"In Mortal Terror,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Feliciano/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em/emstrongOh look at that. My authors note is longer than the story. Oops... ;-;/strong/p 


End file.
